Does This Get Any Easier?
by LPfan4ever
Summary: Total Au:Summary is in the story! Nathan and Lucas are divorced fathers when they meet Haley and Peyton! How will their lives change? How will Haley and Peyton handle the life of a Step-Mom? LP, NH, BJ pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is the completed chapter 1! Thank you all for the interest in this story and I hope you like it! I know I said that Lucas and Nathan would meet the girls in this chapter but I've decided to in another direction and save that for the next chapter. Someone asked me if Lucas and Nathan just went out that night met the girls fell in love and that was the story. No there is more to the story than them just falling in love and that won't happen right away. There will be a build up to that point and then there will be more to it than that anyway! If**

Chapter 1: Meeting New People

Lucas was sitting in front of his computer trying to think of what to write for his next novel. His first book about being a single divorced father did well but not as well as he would have liked. He was hoping for something real, something that people could loose themselves in. Shaking his head to try to clear it he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey Julian how are you?" he asked his ex-wives new husband.

"I'm good Luke how are you?" Julian asks genuinely wanting to know. The two men didn't like one another in the beginning but Lucas come to find that Julian made Brooke happy and was good to their daughter so now he respects him and is glad that Brooke has found happiness again.

"I'd be better if I could figure out what my next novel will be about but I'm at a loss." he responded. "Hey is Alaina around? I'd like to talk to her before she goes to bed if you don't mind."

"Hey Luke I'm sure you'll figure out what to write about you are a wonderful writer. Brooke is just getting her out of the bath give me just a minute and I'll go give her the phone." Julian says.

"Thanks Julian that means a lot." he answers. He can hear Julian walking through the house then he can hear his baby girl laughing at her mother in the background. Her laughter always makes him smile.

"Hey Luke give me just a minute I'm pulling her shirt over her head right this minute then you can talk to her." he hears Brooke tell him. He waits without saying a word then a few seconds later his daughters small voice comes over the line "Daddy I miss you." his three year old daughter says to him.

"Hey baby girl I miss you too but I'll see you tomorrow after school. Did you have fun with Mommy today?" he asks.

Nodding her little head as if he can see her she answers "Mommy and I went to the park and we fed the ducks Daddy. It was fun! Mommy got mad at me though for splashing in the puddles." she giggles thinking its funny her mom was mad.

Lucas laughs "Your Mom never did like being dirty. Well baby girl I know it's your bedtime so I love you and you be good for Mommy and Julian. I'll see you tomorrow." he tells her after looking at his watch realizing that it was actually after her bedtime.

"Otay Daddy I love you. I see you tomorrow." she kisses the phone then he hears Brooke come back on the line. "So you are still picking her up tomorrow then?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm going to pick her up from school. You still coming by after your doctors appointment? I've got that meeting with my editor tomorrow afternoon but if you aren't going to be done in time that's fine I can take her with me I was just wondering." he adds quickly not wanting to seem like a jerk.

Brooke laughs "You don't have to sound so defensive I know that you don't mind taking her with you wherever you go. I should be done by the time your meeting begins. If I'm not going to make it on time I'll call you in plenty of time for you to get you both ready." she responds. "Do you still want her back after the meeting? If not I can reschedule my meeting and bring her to you Saturday morning it's up to you. I think you need a Friday night out." she tells him.

Lucas shakes his head his caring ex-wife has been trying to get him to go out and meet new people since she started dating Julian. "Brooke I want to spend the weekend with a beautiful little lady. Not out at some bar or club meeting women who only want one thing." he tells her truthfully.

Brooke sighs "Luke I just think you need to get out and meet people don't go to a bar or a club go somewhere else I don't know get Nathan and go bowling or something. I know Kristen is going to have Charlotte tomorrow night so you should go do something with your brother. Then you can keep Alaina for as long next week as you want to make up for missing her tomorrow night. I just don't want you to end up alone Luke, you are a great guy and there is a girl out there for you." she says honestly.

Lucas runs his hand through his hair "Fine Brooke I'll see what Nathan is doing tomorrow night but if he already has plans then I'm getting Alaina. I don't want to go out by myself." he says feeling defeated knowing as soon as Brooke is off the phone with him she will call his brother and tell him to make plans with Lucas.

Smiling "Okay Lucas that sounds great. I'll talk to you tomorrow have a good night." she says happily before hanging up the phone.

Lucas lays his phone on the desk shaking his head. He wait's a few minutes and as if on cue his phone rings and he isn't surprised to see his brother's number come up. "Hey Nate what's up?" he asks knowing what his little brother is going to ask.

"Hey Luke I was just seeing what you were going to be up to tomorrow night. I was wondering if you wanted to go out and do something tomorrow night. I hear that there is a new band playing at Tric we could go there, we haven't been in awhile." he says all at once hoping his brother won't find an excuse not to go.

"You know Nate I really don't wanna go to a club or a bar. I hate the girls that we meet there they usually only want one thing." he answers knowing that Nathan won't let up until he agrees to go.

Nathan shakes his head "Well your Mom told me that she just hired a new entertainment manager and a new house singer who is supposed to be really good. She says that both women are really nice and haven't been back in town long. I guess we went to high school with them." he tells him "I think it would be nice just to see how they change things at Tric. Your Mom and my Mom both seem excited for them to be there." he says almost begging his brother to go out to the club with him.

Lucas sighs sitting back in his chair thinking for a minute "Yeah I guess we can go check them out but if it is like it usually is we're leaving." he finally gives in.

Nathan smiles on his end of the phone "Great I'll see you tomorrow around eight!"

Lucas just hangs up and sighs wondering what he just got himself into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton is sitting in her sisters apartment looking over the list of songs that Haley will perform the next night at Tric. "Haley are you sure you want to debut the new song on your first night at the new club? I mean wouldn't it be better to stick with the known stuff so that we can see what the response is going to be?" she asks.

Haley laughs at her "Um the whole point here is a new club therefore most people will have NEVER heard of me anyway so who cares what I play? I like the new song it has meaning for us both and I think that's the real reason you don't want me to sing it." she says looking at her pointedly.

Peyton sighs and looks away from her sister knowing that she is probably right. Peyton didn't really want to take this new job in their hometown, in fact she never really wanted to come back to this place but when her sister called her practically begging her to come home and work with her she just couldn't refuse. She gets up and walks into the next room and watches the little girl sleep peacefully. She had to make the move to better provide for her daughter. After Jake's death it had been hard on them all. Him and Haley were well on their way to becoming a recording duo with Peyton as their manager. She shakes her head trying not to think of the man she loved since high school but it's hard to do when their daughter looks so much like him.

"Hey Peyton?" Haley says gently touching her shoulder pulling her from her thoughts "Are you alright?" she asks worried about her sister.

Peyton looks at her with tears in her eyes "Yeah I'll be fine eventually it's just still really hard. I know it's been almost three years but I still miss him everyday and I really wish Elizabeth could remember him." she answers looking back at her daughter one last time before returning to the living room with Haley.

Haley picks up the list of songs that she will be singing the next night and begins to go over them. She wonders if she should just cut the new song from the list so that it doesn't upset Peyton. "Hey Peyt maybe you're right maybe we should just cut this new song I'm really not that comfortable with it yet." she says glancing at the blonde.

Peyton sighs shaking her head "No Haley you are ready to sing that song and I just need to be ready to hear it. It's a meaningful song to us but I think it might help a lot of other people that may have lost someone too." she answers almost sadly.

Haley watches Peyton for a minute then thinks back to a time when they were all happy. Jake was still alive, Elizabeth was just a few months old and Peyton was looking forward to the day that she would become Jake's wife, but it wasn't meant to be. Just a few months later Jake was dead and their entire life was in shambles.

Haley walks over to the desk where Peyton is sitting and sits on the desktop "Peyton I know that you've been through a lot in a very short period of time but I think maybe it's time that you started to move on a little and get to know some people. I'm really worried about you, you're always throwing yourself into work or sitting at home with Elizabeth. You never go out and just have fun anymore. So tomorrow night even though you will be working I'm ordering you to have some fun too. Maybe get to know a few people from around here." she tells her rubbing her sisters arm.

Peyton shakes her head "Haley that will be impossible I've got to work tomorrow night. I'm not going to be there to have fun it's not like that and you know it. Besides I'm not really interested in meeting anyone right now."

Haley sighs "Look I've already talked to Karen and I've worked for her before in the café I know that she would want you to have some fun while working. So please at least try to get to know some people you may be surprised to find someone who hasn't had it so easy themselves." she gives her a look that tells Peyton that she means what she says.

Peyton just nods at her sister wondering when she became the brains of the family. Then she laughs to herself knowing that she's always been the brains of their very large family. She glances at the clock "Well it's getting late I'm going to head to bed. Get some sleep we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." she hugs Haley then heads to the bedroom she is sharing with her sister until she can get a place of her own.

Haley watches her sister head to the bedroom before pouring herself a small glass of wine then heading to take a hot bubble bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Brooke decides to head to the store to pick up a few items before heading to the doctor's office. As she's in the toddler aisle picking up some stuff for Alaina she accidentally bumps her cart into the cart of another woman. "Oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit your cart." she says apologizing to the blonde.

The other lady smiles at her reassuring her that no harm was done "Oh no problem it's not like these aisles are big enough for two carts anyway."

Brooke smiles back at her "Yeah I know I hate that they are so small in this section but in other areas there's enough room for three or four carts in each aisle." she laughs. She studies the other woman wondering where she knows her from. "Have we met before? I mean did you grow up around here?" she asks.

Peyton nods her head "I did I think we went to high school together. You're Brooke Davis right?" she asks.

Brooke nods her head "Well actually I've been Brooke Davis then Brooke Scott now I'm Brooke Baker. But professionally I'm still and will always be Brooke Davis." she laughs at herself "That sounds horrible doesn't it? I'm only twenty-three years old and I'm married for the second time." she says shaking her head.

Peyton shakes her head "Things happen and all that matters is you're happy with your life. I'm Peyton Sawyer by the way." she says extending her hand to shake Brooke's hand. "So you married a Scott? Which one the asshole or the good guy?"

Brooke laughs out loud "I married Lucas the good guy. Actually they are both pretty good guys now but I know Nathan was an asshole in high school but finally he grew up. Thankfully." she adds with a laugh.

Peyton looks away uncomfortably "Sorry I shouldn't have led with that but Nathan was such an ass to people in high school. He used to make fun of my sister because she was behind in development if you know what I mean?" she asks motioning to her body.

Brooke nods "Haley James! That's right I used to get so mad at him for that. Lucas did too! I didn't know she was your sister though! I heard her and her sister were going to start working at Tric. Is that you?" she asks cheerfully.

Peyton nods her head "Yes that would be me. I am now in charge of entertainment and for now Haley will be our main singer. I'm going to try to do what I was doing down in Savannah and get some local bands and even some popular bands to come in and play maybe drum up business." she looks at Brooke then adds "Not that it really needs it Tric is doing wonderfully on it's own. Karen just would like to appeal to the music lovers a bit more."

Brooke nods her head before glancing at her watch "Oh crap I've got to get going but um here's my card with my cell number on it. Call me sometime I know we didn't really know one another in high school but we're adults now and well honestly I don't have a lot of friends." she says laughing.

Peyton smiles "I know that feeling. I'll give you a call sometime maybe we can get together."

Brooke nods before walking away with a plan in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Luke!" Brooke calls out upon walking into the home they used to share. "Where are you guys?" she asks.

Lucas looks down the hall and yells "We're in Alaina's room."

He hears Brooke walking towards the room so he starts collecting their daughter's things. He stands up picking Alaina up with him and meets Brooke at the door. "Hey how was the doctor?" he asks.

Brooke smiles then pats her stomach "Good baby's growing like he or she should. She said that I am nine weeks pregnant." she answers happily.

Lucas smiles happy for her. She may be his ex-wife but she is still his friend. "That's good I'm happy for you and Julian." he says hugging her. "So what do you guys have planned for tonight?" he asks curiously.

Brooke smirks a little "Well my Mom wanted to keep Alaina tonight since she's heading back to New York tomorrow for business so Julian and I are planning on checking out the new act at Tric. I met the new entertainment manager today and she seems really nice." she answers.

Lucas studies her for a minute then he shakes his head "No Brooke don't try to push me towards a woman I've never even met." he knows Brooke and he knows what she's thinking.

She looks at him innocently "Whatever do you mean Lucas? I'm not trying to push you towards anyone I was just stating a fact. Oh and you have met her before her and her sister went to Tree Hill High with us. Peyton Sawyer and Haley James are their names." she tells him matter-of-factly.

Lucas just nods his head "Yeah you're completely innocent aren't you?" he asks with a laugh.

Brooke just laughs "Well we should be going you've got a meeting to get to. I'll see you tonight Lucas and Miss. Alaina will see you tomorrow morning." then to her daughter "Give Daddy a kiss sweetie." she says reaching for her daughter.

Alaina hugs and kisses Lucas "I love you Daddy I see you tomorrow otay?" she says as she goes into Brooke's arms.

Lucas smiles at his daughter "Okay baby I love you too and I'll see you tomorrow. Remember we're going to the zoo tomorrow to see the dolphins." he tells her. She just nods her head and smiles widely.

Lucas watches as Brooke and Alaina leave then starts to get ready for his meeting. For some reason he thinks that this is going to turn out to be a very interesting day and night.

Brooke gets herself and Alaina in the car then takes her phone out of her purse and dials her mother's number "Hey can you do me a favor tonight? Can you keep Alaina for me so that Julian and I can have a night out? I've got some things that I need to make happen tonight at Tric." she tells her mother smugly.

"Of course Brooke you know I always love spending time with my darling granddaughter. I'll see you in a little while." Victoria tells her daughter. "But Brooke you're not doing anything that's going to backfire on you are you?" she asks hesitantly knowing how her daughter can be.

Brooke laughs "I'm only going to make sure Lucas meets the new entertainment manager at Tric. That's all!" she answers.

Victoria rolls her eyes "Well you be careful with that Brooke it could backfire on you badly." she warns.

"I'll be careful I promise! I'll see you later." she says before quickly hanging up the phone. She puts the phone back in her purse and smiles to herself thinking how great the night is going to turn out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry this wasn't posted by Friday like I had hoped. My baby girl is cutting teeth and has been very cranky this past week or so. But here is chapter 2 and hopefully I can get chapter 3 finished and posted within the next week. I'm going to again shoot for this Friday but I won't promise since she's still cranky and clingy but I'm going to do my best.**

Peyton was backstage trying to get everyone ready for the night's performance when her boss Karen walks up to her. "Hey Peyton I just wanted to let you know that I think you're doing a great job so far. I'm so glad Haley suggested you to me I think you are the missing piece Deb and I have been looking for." The older woman says with a kind smile.

Peyton blushes a bit and smiles back "Thank you so much Karen for giving me this opportunity, I'm so thankful for it. I know Haley is happy being home and singing again, I think this fresh start is going to be good for us."

Karen smiles "I think it will be as well. Also, I'm not sure if you know or not but I raised Lucas as a single mother like you are with Elizabeth. I know the circumstances are different but I just want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk about anything." She squeezes the younger girls arm before heading off to find her business partner.

Karen's kind words hit Peyton for some reason unknown to her, maybe because she knows that Karen truly does understand where she's coming from. Yeah maybe Karen's ex isn't dead but he might as well have been from what Peyton had heard. Dan Scott wasn't a good man, he was in prison for shooting his own brother during the school shooting that happened a few years back. Thankfully his brother Keith eventually made a full recovery and is now happily married to Karen. Peyton sighs before knocking on a dressing room door.

"Come in" her sister calls. Peyton opens the door and quickly walks in "So nervous yet?" Haley asks her sister seeing the look on Peyton's face.

Peyton just bites her lip "Maybe a little." She says with a shrug "I don't know Haley, I know this move was good for us but I can't help but think that maybe we should have stayed in Savannah. Elizabeth was used to it there and so were we honestly. Being home is hard for me since this is where everything started and where everything ended." She answers sadly.

Haley gets up and walks over to her sister pulling her into a giant hug "I know it's hard Peyton but I think this was the best thing for us. Elizabeth gets to be with her grandparents every day, we get to be with our parents every day, oh and you get to see your dad every day. Honestly sis this is the best for us." She says shrugging.

Peyton nods "Yeah you're probably right. I just…" she stops and sighs with tears in her eyes "Haley honestly I just miss Jake so much and being here in this town it so hard on me. I'm not sure if I can stay." She says as the tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Haley envelopes her into another huge bear hug and rubs her back allowing her sister to fall a part.

Finally Haley pulls back "Peyton I know that this is hard on you, but I'm asking you to please give this a chance if not for me for yourself and Elizabeth. I think once you get fully settled in and make some friends things will start looking up for you." They are interrupted by a knock at the door. "Haley you're on in two minutes." Peyton's assistant calls through the door.

Peyton nods "That's our cue to get going. You've got a show to do my dear." She says wiping the tears from her eyes. "Go I'll be fine I promise." Haley glances back at her sister as she walks towards the stage.

XXXXXXX

Nathan and Lucas walk towards the entrance to Tric talking about their current lives "You know man I never thought I would be married and divorced before I was twenty five years old." Nathan said sadly.

Lucas just nods "I don't think any of us thought that would happen. Well I don't know I guess Brooke and I kind of knew that our marriage wouldn't last long, I guess that's what happens when you get married because of a pregnancy." He says shrugging. "I mean I loved Brooke and I always will but I wasn't in love with her the way I should have been. I'm just glad that she met Julian and they are happy. I'm also glad that we can all remain friends unlike some people I know." He says slapping his brother on the back.

Nathan sighs and rolls his eyes "You know Luke she left me but yet she acts like I'm the one who hurt her. It's crazy and the sad part is that she's hurting Charlotte in the process."

Lucas nods "I'll say it again I'm so very thankful I don't have to deal with an ex like yours." They both laugh at Lucas' words.

Upon entering the club they hear the music already playing "That must be the new singer my mom hired." Lucas says motioning towards the stage where Haley was performing.

Nathan looked up and saw the young brunette singing "She's kinda pretty." He says shrugging "I'm sure she'll do great here she's got a great voice." He adds.

"She does have a great voice, I think my mom did a great job picking her out. Come on let's get a drink." He says before walking off towards the bar.

At the bar Lucas bumps into a blonde "Oh I'm sorry I should have been paying attention to where I was going, I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you alright?" he asks awkwardly.

The blonde turns around "Oh no big deal yeah I'm fine. This place is crowded so I guess I should get used to getting bumped into." She says with a laugh.

Lucas smiles at her thinking she looks familiar "I'm Lucas Scott and this is my brother Nathan Scott. Have we met before you look awfully familiar?"

"Peyton Sawyer and yes we have met, we all went to high school together. I'm just recently back in town after your mom hired me as the new entertainment manager. That's my sister Haley James up there on the stage, she's the new house singer." She answers pointing towards Haley.

Nathan puts out his hand "It's nice to meet you again." He says with a laugh "I also just want to apologize for any bad behavior I may have displayed in high school, I'm no longer that guy I know I teased your sister and I feel bad for that. I promise I will apologize to her myself." He says sincerely.

Peyton laughs "I really don't think she cares anymore but hey an apology is never a bad idea. I'm glad you changed, it's always nice to be a better person and usually that happens once you grow up."

Nathan nods "You know it actually took me having a daughter of my own for me to realize how big of an ass I was towards women. The first time I held her in my arms I realized I didn't want to be that guy anymore." He says honestly "I think I'm getting a drink, Peyton nice to see you again."

Peyton just smiles at him "You too." She turns to Lucas "Well I should probably get back to work and make sure everything is in order for the next band. It was nice to see you again Lucas." She says before walking off.

Lucas just watches her walk away before joining his brother at the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke and Julian are sitting at a table watching Lucas and Nathan interact with Peyton and she smiles. She can see something between the two blondes and she hopes that means something good. "I hope Lucas can find someone soon, he deserves to be as happy as we are." She tells Julian.

Julian just laughs "Brooke don't try to play matchmaker it won't end well for you and it could backfire." He warns.

Brooke just waves him off "Don't worry nothing will backfire and it will end well for everyone I'm sure of that." She says confident. "I'll be right back I'm going to go to the ladies room." She says before getting up and walking away from the table.

Instead of going to the restroom she walks over to Peyton "Hey it's nice to see you here." She says kindly.

Peyton looks up from her clipboard and smiles "Oh hi yeah it's nice to see you too. Are you enjoying your evening?" she asks.

Brooke nods "The music is great, Haley has an amazing voice! Um listen I was wondering would you like to get together some time and have lunch? I know you haven't been back in town long so I just thought maybe you could use a friend. I know we both have young daughters so maybe we could have a play date some time. I mean if you aren't interested I understand I just thought it might be nice." She says with a smile.

Peyton smiles "Sure that sounds like a great idea honestly. Elizabeth would love to make some friends, right now she has no friends and she gets lonely. I could use a little adult time that doesn't consist of helping my sister pick out a song ling up." She laughs.

Brooke smiles widely "Great! I'll call you early next week and set it up. I guess I should get back to Julian, have a great night." She says waving as she walks away.

XXXXXX

Haley comes off the stage and runs into a dark haired man "Oh excuse me." She says "I need to get past you if you don't mind."

The guys turns around "Oh I'm sorry yeah of course I'll move. Hey um I'm Nathan Scott by the way." He adds as she walks past him.

She rolls her eyes "Yeah I know who you are, you were an ass to me in high school."

Nathan nods his head in shame "I know and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for that. I'm not that person anymore and I would like a chance to make it up to you. You have a great voice." He says quickly.

Haley just smile slightly "Thank you, how exactly do you plan on making it up to me?" she asks hesitantly.

"Let me take you out to dinner some time and we can talk and catch up. I think you would be surprised with who I am today." He says.

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea." She answers.

"Please I really would like to try to make it up to you for the way I've acted in the past." He pleads.

"Why? I mean you apologized shouldn't that be enough?" her eyes search his for the answer she is waiting for.

He sighs "Honestly? I want to make it up to you and I also think you're very pretty and would like to ask you out on a date. But I'm afraid you'll say no because of my past, so I'm asking you to let me make it up to you so that maybe in the future you'll say yes if I ask you out."

Haley laughs "Really? You think I'm pretty?" she asks and he just nods "Ok let me think about it. Can I have your number so I can call you and let you know?" she asks.

Nathan rights down his number and hands it to her "Please use this because I swear to you I am not the asshole you remember from high school." He says before smiling and walking away.

Peyton who was watching the whole exchange walks up to her "What was that about?"

Haley shrugs "He said he wants to take me to dinner to make up for treating me so badly in high school. He also said I'm pretty and would like to ask me out on a date." She answers somewhat confused.

"Hm, weird." Peyton says shaking her head. "Great performance tonight and I think everyone loved the new song."

Haley smiles "I think they did too but to them they don't know it's actually new." She laughs.

Peyton shrugs "True." They both laugh.

XXXXXXXX

The next day Haley is sitting on the couch thinking about what Nathan said to her the night before and it makes her think about how she's always telling Peyton to give people second chances. She remembers convincing Peyton to give Jake a second chance a few years ago.

_Peyton runs into the house slamming the door behind her. Haley rushes after her "Peyton what's wrong? What happened?" she asks concerned._

_Peyton just shrugs "Jake and I are done. I won't be lied to and he just lied to me." She says through her tears._

_Haley looks confused "What happened Peyton? What did he lie about?"_

_Peyton's tears and sobs get harder "He told me he wasn't moving to Savannah but he is, I just heard him talking to his cousin. He's leaving next week and he lied to me Haley."_

_Haley rubs her sisters back "Did he explain why he's going?" she asks_

_Peyton nods "He said he was going to go down there because he thinks he could build a better life for us if he does. He wants me to go with him but I can't forgive him for lying to me." She says sobbing._

_Haley sighs "I think you need to decide what you really want. But Peyton Jake may have lied to you but sometimes you need to give people a second chance. They may not always realize how much their actions affect others. Maybe you should talk to him and figure out what you want."_

Haley opens her eyes after thinking back to that time and she knows her words were true then and they are true now. "Ugh I guess I should give him a second chance." She says to herself before reaching for her phone.

XXXXX

Nathan hears his phone ring from the kitchen and he runs to get it "Hello?" he answers.

"Hey Nathan it's Haley James. Um listen I was thinking about what you said last night and honestly what you did to me in high school was evil and very hurtful. But I can't judge you for being that person because that was a long time ago so I'm willing to give you a second chance. Dinner sounds nice." She says awkwardly.

Nathan smiles to himself "Great when works for you?" he asks.

"Um well I have to work tonight but I don't have to go on until 9pm so what if we met for dinner around 6pm and then hung out at Tric after my performance? Does that work for you?" she asks.

"Yeah sure that works great. I'll see you at 6pm." He says before hanging up the phone.

Haley lays her phone down smiling at herself thinking that maybe things will start looking better for her.

XXXXXX

Lucas knocks on Brooke and Julian's door. Julian quickly answers it "Hey Luke come on in. Brooke is just finishing getting Alaina dressed." He tells him.

Lucas walks in and nods "Great thanks Julian."

Just then a half naked Alaina runs out of her bedroom "Daddy!" she yells throwing herself into Lucas' arms.

"Alaina Brooke Scott get your butt back in here and get dressed!" Brooke says chasing after the toddler "Oh hey Luke. Sorry she isn't ready yet, she's not been very cooperative this morning." She says giving her daughter a look. The toddler just giggles.

Lucas laughs "Alaina are you giving mommy a hard time this morning?" he ask and the little girl nods. "That's not nice and I think you owe mommy and apology young lady." He says firmly.

The little girl walks over to her mom "Sowwy Mommy I not do that again." She says sounds sincerely before giving Brooke a big hug.

Brooke smiles "Thank you sweetie now let's get your shirt on so you and Daddy can go." She says putting the girls shirt on her. She then remembers something and looks up at Lucas "Oh Luke I forgot, I spoke with Peyton Sawyer this morning she's the new entertainment manager your mom hired. Anyway she has a little girl around Alaina's age and we were going to set up a play date next week at the park. I just want to make sure that the date we picked works for you since I know I told you that you could have her next week as much as you want."

Lucas smiles "I met Peyton last night she seems nice. Um what day did you pick and what time I don't have any special plans so I'm sure that it'll be fine no matter what? You know we always work together for Alaina's sake." He says reassuringly.

"I know but I don't want you to think I'm planning things without talking to you. We were thinking Monday at noon if that is alright with you?" she asks.

Lucas nods "Yeah actually that works out great I'm supposed to meet with my editor again next week so I'll just call her today and see if she can do it Monday too that way it works out perfectly for us both."

Brooke smiles "Great! Well you guys have a great weekend and I'll see you Monday." She reaches down and kisses Alaina "I love you sweetie be good for your Daddy."

The little girl kisses her back. "Wuv you Mommy." She says before jumping into her father's arms.

Brooke watches the two of them leave and she smiles knowing that her daughter couldn't have a better father.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Nathan and Haley have a "date" set up as do Brooke and Peyton. I will be honest this chapter may feel forced to you guys because I had a really hard time writing it. I'm not sure it's the best it could be but it's all I have. I just hope you guys like it and you get a little glimpse of the past with Haley, Peyton and Jake. I will give you more of those over the next few chapters as well to eventually give you the full story of what happened to Jake. So let me know what you think of this chapter.<strong>

**Thanks :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is another chapter. I know I put the story on hiatus but I have finally been able to sort of clear my writers block. I wrote a short story called _I Will Not Say Goodby _and that kind of helped me get back into writing mode. I hope you enjoy this chapter it focuses mostly on Nathan and Haley but there is a little bit of Peyton/Lucas interaction. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Your feedback helps me figure out where you guys would like to see the story go and it also helps me have motivation to write more. Oh and if you haven't already check out my new short story.**

Chapter 3

It was quarter to six and Nathan was standing outside of the restaurant that he and Haley had agreed to meet at. He knew he was early but he hadn't been on a date in a long time that actually meant more than sex. He was really nervous because this was Haley James, the same Haley James that he had a huge crush on in high school though he would never have admitted that to anyone at the time. He found her raw beauty rare and refreshing, she didn't care who liked her she was just who she was.

"Nathan?" he hears drawing him out of his memories. He looks up to a smiling Haley standing in front of him "I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now where was your head?" she asks with a laugh.

He laughs and shakes his head "Oh sorry I was thinking about the past and well nothing." He answers. "Why don't we get a table and then we can catch up?" he asks leading her towards the hostess.

They were having dinner at an outdoor restaurant beside the river which provided a lovely view and was very romantic.

Once they are seated the hostess hands them their menu's "Your waiter will be with you shortly." She says with a smile.

"Thank you." Nathan mutters. "So what have you been up to since high school?" he asks her as they look over their menus.

Haley takes a deep breath and thinks for a few minutes on how to answer that question "Well um my sister Peyton and I moved to Savannah along with Jake Jagelski who Peyton was dating. Jake and I began singing in clubs around Savannah and at one point we actually had a record deal." She pauses trying not to think too hard about what happened right after they got the deal.

"What happened? I mean if you had a record deal did you ever record a song?" he asks.

Haley sighs "Actually no we didn't, Jake passed away shortly after we signed the contract." She answers sadly. "It's still too painful to talk about." She adds quickly before he can ask what happened.

Nathan looks at her sadly taking her hand for comfort "I'm so sorry, I know that doesn't help anything but I knew Jake and he was a great guy." He says trying to comfort her.

She nods "Thank you! It's still really hard for Peyton to even say his name let alone talk about what happened. Since then I've been helping her raise her daughter Elizabeth. I have to say it hasn't been easy at all. Children can be a handful sometimes." She says with a laugh.

Nathan laughs "Yeah I know I have a three year old daughter names Charlotte."

Haley laughs "That's right Karen told me that but I somehow forgot." she looks into his eyes "So what have you been up to since high school?" she asks.

He takes a deep breath "Well I got a full ride scholarship to Duke to play basketball so I went to Duke for three years before getting drafted to the NBA. I played for the Charlotte Bobcats for two seasons before I was in a car accident that messed my back up pretty bad. So for the last eight months I have been trying to rehab my back and looking for a new agent because mine has given up on me. In my sophomore year of college I got my high school girlfriend pregnant and decided to do the right thing by marrying her. However, I later found out she only married me because I was an NBA hopeful and I also found out she tricked me into getting her pregnant. But you know what I wouldn't change any of it because I now have full custody of my baby girl while my ex-wife just has every other weekend visitation." He stops talking for a minute "Wow you must think I'm insane for telling you all of this without really knowing you."

Haley shakes her head "No actually I don't, this may sound weird but I feel at ease with you Nathan." She says genuinely.

Just then the waitress comes to take their orders.

"I'll have the mac and cheese." Haley says granting her a weird look from Nathan.

He laughs "I'll have the prime rib medium well with a baked potato and green beans." He tells the waitress. Once she's gone he looks at Haley "Mac and cheese? What are we five?" he asks.

She laughs "Mac and cheese is the food of the Gods." She answers. Nathan just rolls his eyes "So tell me more about your daughter. If you don't mind me asking how did you get full custody of her? I don't mean that hatefully I just always thought the courts gave moms custody."

Nathan nods "Yeah usually they do but Kristen, my ex-wife, had full custody for a while actually. I guess I should start at the beginning so you will understand more." He says and Haley nods "Well we got married when Kristen was only three months pregnant at the court house, we were planning a bigger wedding once the baby was born for our family and friends but as soon as we confirmed the pregnancy Kristen insisted we get married right away so we did. Then about three months later she started picking fights with me every day over stupid stuff. I finally got fed up and told her that I wanted to make our marriage work for our child but at the same time I couldn't deal with her attitude all the time." He stops talking abruptly.

Haley just stares at him thinking that he dealt with a lot "So what happened?" she asks after a few minutes of silence.

He takes a deep breath "Well right before Charlotte was born Kristen told me that she probably wasn't even my baby and that she was tired of living a lie. So she left me, then the next day called and said she lied that the baby was mine and that she was in labor and needed me. I went to the hospital because I wanted to be there for my baby but as soon as she was born I demanded a DNA test because of her saying there was a chance she wasn't mine." He stops again to collect his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas is sitting on the park bench watching Alaina play on the slide when he hears a familiar voice beside him "Hi how are you?" he looks up to see Peyton standing there holding an adorable green eyed blonde little girl. "Hey Peyton how are you?" he asks.

Peyton smiles at him "I'm good just thought I would bring Elizabeth to play at the park before taking her to the sitter so I can go to work." She answers before turning her attention to the little girl. Sitting her down "Why don't you go play over there?" she points towards the slide. They both watch as the little girl runs off towards the slides. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asks pointing towards the bench Lucas is on.

He shakes his head "No I sure don't." he answers scooting over a little to make more room for her. "So I hear Elizabeth and Alaina have a play date on Monday?" he asks.

Peyton nods her head with a smile "I hope you're okay with that? I think it will be great for Elizabeth she needs some friends."

He nods his head and smiles "Oh I think it's a wonderful idea honestly. Alaina doesn't really have anyone other than her cousin Charlotte to play with and even though Nathan has custody she still doesn't get to see her as often as we would all like. I also think Brooke needs some new friends because all she focuses on is work, Alaina and her pregnancy."

"You two are still close aren't you?" she asks referring to Lucas and Brooke. "I'm sorry that really isn't any of my business. I just have never saw parents who are divorced work together as well as you two do." She adds quickly.

He holds up his hand "No, no it's fine I don't mind answering that question. Brooke and I didn't divorce because we were mad at each other or anything else we just fell out of love with one another and decided it was time to move on. We agreed to stay friend with one another and we split custody of Alaina fifty/fifty. We along with Brooke's husband Julian work together to raise our daughter, all three of us are her parents and I am totally fine with that. Julian is a great guy who loves Brooke and Alaina with all of his heart. It is rare that two parents who are divorced can work together this well but it works for us." He says with a smile.

Peyton smiles "That's great! I think it's wonderful that you can work together like that." She admits.

"You don't get along with Elizabeth's dad?" he asks.

Peyton's eyes instantly go blank, sadness and grief creep over her face "Um actually her dad passed away." She chokes out.

Lucas looks at her shocked "I'm so sorry Peyton I didn't know. How?" he asks.

Peyton shakes her head "I'm really not ready to talk about it yet if you don't mind?" she says sadly.

Lucas nods "Of course I'm so sorry how insensitive of me."

Peyton brushes it off "It's alright you didn't know." She says with a weak smile.

They sit watching the girls for a few minutes before Lucas looks over at her "Peyton I want to ask you something but I'm not sure how you'll take it."

Peyton looks at him strangely "Just ask."

He sighs "Would you like to get coffee with me sometime? Not as a date just as two people who are single parents needing friends?" he asks "You're easy to talk to and honestly I don't have a lot of friends that I can relate to." He adds.

Peyton thinks for a few minutes "I think that would be fine as long as it's just as friends." She agrees "I'm not ready for anything else." She admits.

He nods "Of course and honestly neither am I. Don't get me wrong I'm over Brooke but not really ready for a relationship. I just want to have friends." He says honestly.

Peyton looks down at her watch "Shoot, um look Lucas it was great sitting here talking to you but I have really got to get Elizabeth to the sitter. Normally her grandma would pick her up from me but they are out of town at a wedding so I have to drive her across town to stay with a sitter."

Lucas nods "Okay well um here's my number call me sometime and we can go get coffee." He says handing her a business card.

"A writer huh?" she asks with a smile "I wouldn't have pictured you as a writer, you'll have to tell me what made you choose that over coffee."

He laughs "I would love to. Have a good night at work Peyton."

She gathers Elizabeth and their things before walking towards her car. Lucas watches her and the little girl walk away thinking that Peyton seems like a wonderful woman. "Alaina honey time to go." He calls to his daughter.

After leaving the park he takes Alaina to get pizza and then home to watch a movie. After she's tucked away in bed he realizes that the entire night he hasn't been able to get his mind off Peyton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley watches Nathan and she can tell by the look on his face that his past is painful. Nathan clears his throat before continuing "Once we found out Charlotte was in fact my daughter I filed for divorce and we started the custody proceedings. At first Kristen was awarded full custody and I just got her every other weekend but then Kristen started leaving her with random people and going out partying." Just then the waitress brings their food out to them.

Once they begin eating Haley wants to know what happened. "So what happened after she started partying all the time?" she asks.

He sighs "Well when Charlotte was seven months old I found her alone in Kristen's apartment, I called CPS and they gave me temporary custody. Kristen fought me in court so the judge awarded joint custody, for a while Kristen seemed to straighten up but then when Charlotte was about a year and half Kristen decided to leave her alone with a convicted drug dealer and I found out about it. I called the cops, Lucas and I met them there, they gave Charlotte to me and filed a report. Because of what the cop said in the report the judge awarded me full custody. So since she was a year and half I've had custody of her. It was hard while I was on the road playing basketball but thankfully my mom, Brooke, Lucas, Keith and Karen stepped up and helped me out."

"Wow it sounds like you really fought for your daughter. Not many men would fight for their child like that. You seem like you've really matured since high school." Haley says with a smile.

Nathan just nods thinking back to high school and his crush on Haley "I have to admit something to you." She just looks at him slightly confused "In high school I teased you so much because deep down I had a crush on you and I was afraid to admit it."

Haley just stares at him her mouth wide open in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews please keep them coming they help motivate me :-) While editing this chapter I realized I made a mistake but if I corrected it I would have to rewrite and entire section of this chapter so I left it. Hope you don't mind it just kind of goes in depth in this chapter to something that happened where I didn't go into depth in chapter 3. I'm sure you guys won't mind and I hope you all like this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Haley stares at Nathan in shock "What?!" she stammers out.

He nods his head "It's true Haley, I was such an ass to you because I had a crush on you. But we were from different circles and I knew if anyone of my friends found out they would make fun of me. It wasn't right and I'm ashamed of myself for the way I treated you. Back then I was a self-centered asshole who only cared about appearances." He answers.

"Wow I'm not even sure what to say right now." She admits "You were an ass to me in high school but to find out it's because you had a crush on me is very confusing."

Nathan sighs "I know and I am very sorry for the way I acted back then, I was a total and complete jerk. I will never be able to apologize enough for the way I treated you and a lot of other people. Is there any way we can just move forward and let the past go? I want you to get to know the person I've become, not the person I once was." He asks almost begging.

Haley sits there staring at him for a few minutes "High school was a long time ago, well not that long but it seems like forever. It appears you've done a lot of growing up so yeah why not? Let's just forget the past and try to get to know the people we are today." She finally answers with a smile.

Nathan sighs in relief originally thinking she was going to be really upset and end their date. "Good I'm glad we can put the past behind us." He says with a smile.

They finished their meal and decided since they both lived close by and both walked to the restaurant that they would just walk to Tric together. Once they get there they walk in together and head to the bar for a quick drink before Haley has to perform.

As she sips her long island ice tea she watches the house band perform "I had a great time tonight Nathan." She says suddenly.

Nathan nods and smiles at her "I did too. We should do this again some time."

She smiles "I would like that. Maybe I can get a night off from here and we can go do something that doesn't involve me working." She says with a laugh.

He laughs too "That would be nice."

Haley looks down at her watch and then notices her sister standing beside the stage pointing to her own watch. "Oh shoot I'm running late. Sorry Nathan I really have to go." She says as she picks up her purse and sweater.

Nathan looks at his watch "Oh yeah it is almost time for you to go on isn't it?"

Haley nods "I'll be back out on my break if you're planning on staying."

He smiles "I'll be right here; after you're finished for the night I was thinking maybe I could walk you home. If you wouldn't mind." He shyly asks.

Haley nods with a smile before replying "I would like that. I'll see you in just a bit."

Nathan watches her as she rushes off towards Peyton. He thinks that maybe for once things might actually work out for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley rushes towards Peyton "I'm so sorry I lost track of time. Give me two minutes and I'll be ready to go on." She says as soon as she reaches her sister.

Peyton laughs "Wow Haley James I have never known you to be late to anything especially not your job." She teases her; Haley just rolls her eyes "Did you have a good time tonight?" she asks as they walk towards Haley's dressing room.

Haley smiles widely "I did have a good time. Nathan has really changed since high school; he's not the ass that he once was." She tells her shocked sister.

Peyton nods "That's great I'm glad to hear it. So will you be seeing him again?" she asks.

As Haley's changing into her dress for the performance "I will. He's going to walk me home after work and I'm going to talk to Karen about letting me have a Saturday off here soon so we can go do something that doesn't involve this place."

"Good for you! I'm happy for you, now get your butt out there and perform." She says with a laugh as she ushers Haley out the door.

Haley laughs as she takes the stage hoping that one day her sister will move on and will be happy again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas picks up his phone getting ready to call Brooke so that Alaina can tell her good night like she always does. He's happy that he and Brooke can get along for Alaina; she never goes to bed without telling the other parent good night no matter where she is. As he goes to dial Brooke's number his phone rings.

"Hey I was just getting ready to call you." He answers. "Alaina is getting all ready for bed and she wanted to tell her mommy good night."

Brooke laughs on the other end "Well I guess I'm a mind reader. Actually I didn't even realize it was her bedtime gosh I'm a horrible mom my mind has been elsewhere." She responds.

Lucas shakes his head even though Brooke can't see him "You are NOT a horrible mom don't ever say that again. She's with me so it's easy to lose track of time, I do it all the time when she's with you. So if you weren't calling to tell her good night what did you need?" he asks pleasantly.

"Well Julian said he saw you talking to a pretty blonde today at the park." She says and he can tell she's smiling by the tone of her voice.

"Brooke please don't start playing match maker. I just talked to Peyton while the girls played, it was totally innocent." He says before she can continue.

"Luke don't interrupt me like that it isn't nice." She says jokingly. "I just want you to be happy that's all."

Lucas sighs "Brooke I can be happy without a woman in my life, I have Alaina and my writing I'll survive."

Brooke laughs "Okay Lucas I guess. So what did you talk about?" she asks.

Lucas laughs shaking her head "You just don't give up do you?" he sighs "We didn't really talk about much although if it'll make you happy I did ask her to get coffee with me some time." Brooke squeals in delight "Don't read anything into that Brooke Davis it's just as friends." He warns.

Brooke laughs "Oh you know me all too well. Don't worry I'll be good from now on I guess. Now let me talk to my baby so she can get to bed."

Brooke talks to Alaina and then hangs up promising to talk to the girl the next night before bed.

"All right kiddo let's get you into bed." He tells the girl picking her up and carrying her to her bedroom.

"But daddy I not ready for bed yet." She says with a sleepy grin.

Lucas smiles at her as he lays her down in bed and pulls the covers up tucking her in "I think you are sleepy, you sure look sleepy to me." He tells her. "Now what book do you want to read?" he asks.

"I wuv you forever." She answers.

Lucas picks up his daughters favorite book and begins to read.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my mommy you'll be." As he finishes the book he realizes that she's already sound asleep. He kisses her forehead and quietly heads back to the living room.

He sits and thinks about the day wondering what happened to Elizabeth's dad. He decides to call his mom and see if she knows.

The phone rings for a few minutes before his dad Keith answers the phone "Hey Luke what's up?"

Keith is technically Lucas' uncle but since his father was never around Keith stepped up and helped Karen raise Lucas. When Keith asked Karen to marry him he also asked Lucas if he could adopt him, two months after Keith married his mother Lucas officially became his son.

"Hey Keith I was calling to talk to mom about something. Is she busy?" he says.

"No she's right here hold on a second and I'll get her for you." Keith says handing Karen the phone.

"How's my baby boy tonight?" Karen asks coming on the phone. "And how's my granddaughter?"

"We're both fine mom how's Lily?" he asks getting the small talk out of the way.

"She's good finally in bed, boy I didn't think that girl was ever going to go to sleep. Reminds me of someone else I know." She says with a laugh.

Lucas laughs "Oh come on now I wasn't that bad was I?"

Karen laughs "You were."

Lucas smiles remembering all the times his mother tucked him into bed "Hey so mom I had a question for you. I saw Peyton today in the park with her little girl, did you know that Elizabeth's dad Jake passed away?" he asks getting right to the subject at hand.

Karen is silent for a few seconds "I did know that Lucas, I didn't even think to tell you because it's something personal for Peyton and for Haley. Why are you asking?"

Lucas doesn't really know how to answer that question but he tries anyway "Well I guess I'm trying to understand Peyton and get to know her. She mentioned it today when I asked where Elizabeth's father was but she didn't tell me how he died. Do you know?"

Karen sighs "I do Haley told me but I don't know all of the details just how." She answers.

Lucas is quiet but Karen doesn't continue "Do you mind telling me?" he asks hesitantly.

Karen is quiet for a few minutes "It's really not my place but I guess I will just tell you. Haley told me that he passed away from injuries sustained in a car accident. That is all I really know." She finally says.

Lucas sits there silently thinking for a few minutes "Thanks mom." He says. They talk for a few more minutes before they end the call.

Lucas decides it's getting late so he should probably get to bed, but he just can't seem to get Peyton off of his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Peyton watches Haley leave with Nathan she can't help but feel a void in her life. She misses Jake but it isn't only that she feels something else too; she just can't seem to figure out what. She does however realize that since leaving the park all she's thought about was a certain blue eyed blonde haired man, just thinking about him causes butterflies in her stomach. She tells herself that it's just because he's attractive, but at the same time can't help but wonder if it isn't something more…

**I know there was no Leyton in this chapter and I'm not sure how much will be in the next chapter either. Next chapter will skip to Alaina and Elizabeth's play date so we'll get to see some more Breyton interaction. We will also see some Karen/Peyton interaction as well as Paley interaction. Please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to see in this story. None of the future chapters have been written yet so feel free to give me your suggestions :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews. I just wanted to let you all know that this story is both a Leyton and Naley story so it won't just revolve around Leyotn. Also, I won't be rushing Leyton into a relationship it's going to take some time because of everything they are both dealing with. This chapter is mostly Breyton with a bit of others mixed in. Next chapter will be all Leyton and Naley though, this is just a chapter where Brooke and Peyton are getting to know each other. Let me know what you all think...**

Chapter 5

Lucas kept looking at the clock he knew he was running late getting Alaina back to Brooke and also running late for his meeting with his editor. "Alaina honey come on we have to hurry." He calls to his daughter down the hall.

"But daddy I pwaying wiff someping." She calls sounding frustrated.

Lucas sighs and shakes his head "Alaina honey you can play with it later, we have to get you back to mommy so that daddy can go to work." He says as he walks into her room. He helps her put away her toys knowing she isn't happy about leaving in the middle of her tea party.

Just as he is putting Alaina into her car seat his phone rings "I know Brooke I'm late I'm so sorry, Alaina didn't want to get up this morning and then when she did she didn't want to eat or get dressed. So I've been rushing to get everything done." He blurts out as soon as he sees it's his ex-wife on the other end of the line.

Brooke laughs "Luke it's okay calm down I was just making sure you were still bringing her. I didn't know if you changed your meeting and just forgot about Alaina's play date with Elizabeth."

Lucas sighs knowing he sounded harsh upon answering the phone "I'm sorry Brooke I've just got a lot on my mind. We're leaving now so we'll be there in just a few minutes."

Cheerily she says "It's fine Luke I'll see you in a few minutes. Oh Peyton and Elizabeth are already here so tell Alaina she'll have a friend waiting for her."

Immediately Lucas' mind jumps to Peyton's image, his thoughts are filled with their conversation a few days ago and the fact that since then he hasn't been able to get her out of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke lays her phone beside her on the table "Well he is running late but they will be here in a few minutes." She happily tells Peyton.

Peyton smiles "Thanks for inviting us over today Brooke, you have a lovely home."

Brooke nods smiling "Come on while we're waiting I'll give you and Elizabeth the grand tour." She says motioning towards the stairs.

Brooke takes them out onto the balcony that overlooks the river first. "Wow Brooke this is an amazing view!" Peyton gushes.

Brooke nods "It's where I come to think most of the time and to drink wine when I'm not pregnant." She adds with a laugh.

Peyton laughs too "Yeah that probably wouldn't be a good thing to do now would it?"

Brooke shakes her head "Come on I'll show you the rest of this place." Brooke leads her around the house showing off the house and explaining different reasons why she decorated the way she did. Just as they are heading back to the kitchen they hear the front door open.

"Where are you guys at?" Lucas calls.

"In the kitchen Luke." Brooke calls.

A few seconds later they hear tiny feet running down the hall then they see Alaina round the corner. "Mommy!" she yells throwing herself into the brunettes arms "I misseded you." She tells her.

"Aww baby girl I missed you too." Brooke says hugging her daughter "Did you have fun with daddy?" she asks.

The little girl nods her head "Uh huh we had lots and lots of funs."

All of the adults laugh "Hey Luke thanks for letting me have her back today." Brooke says as Lucas walks into the kitchen.

He looks at her and nods "Yeah any time Brooke. Peyton it's nice seeing you again, I don't want anyone to think I'm rude but I really am running late for my meeting." He says quickly.

Peyton smiles "Understand, it was nice seeing you again too if only for a few seconds." She says with a laugh.

"So Lucas I'll see you after your meeting?" Brooke asks.

He nods "Yeah I'll be back to get Alaina in a few hours if that's alright."

Brooke nods "We'll see you then."

After saying goodbye to both women and Alaina Lucas leaves for his meeting.

Brooke stands up and smiles at the two young girls "So who wants to go play?" she asks.

Both girls jump up yelling "We do!"

Brooke and Peyton both laugh "Well let's head to the playroom then shall we?" she asks leading everyone to Alaina's playroom.

Once the girls are settled Brooke looks at Peyton "We can go into the living room and chat while they are playing if you'd like." Peyton looks at Elizabeth and nods.

The two women leave the girls alone while they head to the living room to get to know one another better.

"So are you still close to Elizabeth's dad?" Brooke questioned wondering just how involved he was in Elizabeth's life.

"No" Peyton quietly answered looking down.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Pried Brooke.

"Not really." Peyton answered truthfully. "He died almost 3 years ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Brooke said looking genuinely sorry.

"It's okay...I get that question a lot." Peyton responded.

Brooke looks at Peyton sadly "If you don't mind me asking how did he die?" she asks.

Peyton sighs "He died in a car accident when Elizabeth was just a few months old. It's still really hard to talk about though." She answers honestly.

Brooke nods "I'm sorry I shouldn't pry, you don't even know me that well." She says a bit ashamed for causing Peyton even an ounce of pain.

Peyton nods trying to push the tears back so Brooke doesn't see just how painful Jake's death still is to her. "So if you don't mind me asking what happened between you and Lucas? You guys seem to get along really well still." Trying to change the subject.

Brooke just smiles "Well honestly we just got married for all of the wrong reasons. Once Alaina was born we realized that we are better off friends than spouses." She admits honestly. "We agreed when we divorced that we would split custody of Alaina 50/50 and do our best to never fight over her." She shrugged "And so far we haven't fought over anything at all."

Peyton looks impressed "Wow that's great. You don't hear stories like that very often."

Brooke sadly nods "Yeah I know it's sad, in fact we have to deal with that, with Nathan and his ex-wife Kristen. Thankfully Nathan now has full custody of Charlotte but his ex is still a real piece of work to say the least." Brooke pause looking at Peyton "Do you remember Kristen Black from high school?" she asks.

Peyton shakes her head "No not really."

Brooke nods "Well you're not missing much at all. She began dating Nathan towards the end of our senior year only after she found out he got a scholarship to Duke. She was trying to use him for money and to get herself a head." Brooke explains.

Peyton makes a disgusted face "How can anyone do that?" she asks.

Brooke shrugs "I have no idea honestly but she did." She notices they are getting low on tea "I'm going to get some more tea would you like some?" she asks Peyton.

Peyton gets up "Yes I would but I'll come with you." She smiles following Brooke into the kitchen.

Brooke looks at her "Oh you don't have to you're a guest in my home." She says with a smile

Peyton laughs "Really Brooke I don't mind coming to get my own tea, besides it will give us longer to talk."

They head to the kitchen to make more tea and Brooke continues their conversation. "So because of everything I'm so glad Nathan was able to get custody of Charlotte from Kristen." She says.

As Peyton pours her tea she nods in agreement "Yeah that is horrible, I can't believe any mother would act like that."

Brooke shrugs "Well we all know Kristen didn't really want a baby to begin with but she felt like it was her meal ticket and she really thought no judge would take a baby from their mother no matter what she did. Too bad for her the judge didn't like that Charlotte was left in drug infested homes."

Peyton nods in agreement "Wow well at least that poor little girl is in a good home now. She's lucky to have a father that fought that hard for her."

Just then Brooke's phone rings she looks at Peyton "Oh can you excuse me for a minute?" she asks and Peyton nods her head "Hello." Brooke says answering the phone she listens for a minute "Oh yeah that would be perfectly fine why are you even calling me to ask? You know you never have to ask to drop by." Brooke says sweetly into the phone "Oh don't be silly we love having you over here. I'll see you in a few minutes." She says ending the call. She looks at Peyton "Karen will be stopping by for a few minutes to see Alaina."

Peyton smiles "Okay if you want we can head home now so Alaina can spend some time with her grandma." She offers.

Brooke waves her off "Don't be silly Karen will be in there playing with both girls, we won't even know she's here." She laughs "Karen loves kids so I'm sure she'll have fun playing with Elizabeth too."

Peyton nods "If you're sure it's alright we'll stay."

Brooke smiles "Of course it is; I'm having a great time getting to know you. It feels like we've been friends for a long time."

Peyton just smiles at the brunette feeling at ease in her presence something she hasn't felt in a really long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley is sitting in her apartment trying to write a new song but she just can't get her mind off of Nathan. Sighing she puts the paper down and gets up to make herself some coffee. Suddenly she hears a knock at her door and goes to answer it frowning wondering who it could possibly be. She opens the door a little surprised "Nathan what, how." She stammers.

Nathan laughs "What am I doing here and how do I know exactly which apartment was yours?" he asks. Haley just nods "Well it wasn't that hard I just looked on the mailboxes to find your apartment number."

Haley rolls her eyes and slaps her head "Oh yeah I forgot about the mailboxes." She says with a nervous laugh "So what are you doing here?" she asks.

He smiles nervously "Well Charlotte and I were in the neighborhood so we thought we would stop by and ask if you wanted to join us for lunch." He says looking down at his daughter.

Haley looks down just noticing the little girl, she thinks she's beautiful and looks just like Nathan with her dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. "Wow she looks just like you." Haley says before adding "She's beautiful Nathan."

Nathan smiles proudly "Thank you, I of course think she's the prettiest little girl in the world."

Haley laughs "Oh excuse my manners please come in." she says standing back so they can enter.

Nathan picks Charlotte up "Haley I would like for you to meet my daughter Charlotte, Charlotte this is my friend Haley." He says introducing the two.

Haley smiles at her warmly "Hi Charlotte it's really nice to meet you, your daddy had told me so much about you."

The little girl smiles shyly "Hi." She says in almost a whisper.

Both the adults smile at her "So where did you guys want to go for lunch?" Haley asks.

Nathan shrugged "I'm not really sure." He says looking at his daughter and then Haley, he suddenly was growing very nervous.

Haley suddenly gets an idea she looks at Charlotte "Do you like pizza?" she asks. The little girl nods shyly. Haley smiles at her "Why don't we go to that new pizza place that just opened with that big play area for kids?" she asks Nathan.

Nathan smiles "That sounds like a great idea."

"Let me just change my clothes real fast." She says just realizing she has sweats on.

Nathan nods "Okay but you don't have to you look great." He says honestly making Haley blush.

She quickly heads to her bedroom to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen walks into Brooke's house just as Lucas is arriving. "What are you doing here?" she asks her son.

He hugs his mom "I'm here to pick Alaina up, I had a meeting this morning and Alaina had a play date with Elizabeth." He answers. Karen just nods "What are you doing here?" he asks her.

She smiles "I was coming to spend some time with my granddaughter." He just nods his head.

Brooke looks up as they both walk into the kitchen where she and Peyton are still sipping tea "Hey guys I didn't realize you would be showing up at the same time." She says with a laugh.

Karen smiles at both women "I didn't either."

"My meeting ended a little earlier than I thought it would." Lucas explains "I can come get Alaina later so she can play a little longer with Elizabeth. I'm just going to pop in and tell her that I'll see her later." He says quickly exiting from the kitchen.

Brooke excuses herself "Oh excuse me please I have to go to the bathroom."

Karen looks at Peyton "Hi sweetie how are you doing?" she asks sweetly.

Peyton smiles at the older woman who everyone around appears to see as a mother figure "I'm doing well. It's been nice getting to know Brooke today, but I better take Elizabeth home so that you and Lucas can spend some time with Alaina." She says getting up just as Lucas and Brooke walk back in.

Karen looks at Lucas "Have you had lunch yet?" she asks him and he shakes his head. She looks at Peyton "What about you Peyton?" Peyton shakes her head as well "Well now why don't the two of you go get some lunch and I'll stay here with Brooke and watch the girls." She looks at a smiling Brooke "If that's alright with you dear?" she asks Brooke who eagerly nods.

Lucas sighs knowing the two brunettes will never take no for an answer "What do you say Peyton? If we say no we'll never hear the end of it." He says with a laugh.

Peyton laughs too "Alright just let me go make sure Elizabeth is alright with it, she's never stayed with anyone except her grandparents, Haley and the sitter." She says going to check on her daughter. She comes back a few seconds later "Well that didn't faze her." She says with a laugh "She told me she was playing so go have fun."

All of the adults laugh "Go have a nice lunch and we'll see you when you get back, no hurry." Brooke says pushing the two blondes towards the door.

Lucas opens his car door for Peyton as they begin discussing where to go for lunch.


End file.
